


even after all these years

by ahgasses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Cheeky and cute jinyoung, Drabble, I'm writing this on the phone cause I'm impatient hah, M/M, Softie jaebum, Spooning, Thanks to someone u know who u are i love you, They're still grossly in love after 4 years, brief of jinyoung wearing flower crown, jjp is basically married, well shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: Even after all these years, from the first day he met Jinyoung, which it has been few years ago, until today, he's blessed. To have Jinyoung still by his side after all these years they went through together, it's a bless. Through ups and downs, happiness and sadness, with Jinyoung, it's always a bless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because I was being impatient and before I knew it, I already started writing this. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I can state your name but I'm just gonna mention your twitter u/n; to @_bnior, this is for you. I love you.

 

"Jaebum--"

 

Jaebum's heart and pride swells just by looking at Jinyoung's fucked out face. His face is red, eyes half-lidded and there's so much adoration and love in both of his eyes which makes Jaebum growls and he dives in to kiss Jinyoung until the younger is out of breath. 

 

The flower crown is still hanging loosely on Jinyoung's head; which soon slowly falls off when Jaebum goes faster and harder inside Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung feels tight and warm around him and Jaebum's heart and pride swells again at the thought of only him can be this closer to Jinyoung. Only him that can make Jinyoung looks like this, Jaebum thought as he raises his head to stare at Jinyoung's face. Jinyoung doesn't know what is Jaebum thinking about, or maybe he knows because Jaebum has stopped moving inside him and Jinyoung brings his hand up to cups Jaebum's cheek. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Jinyoung asks. His eyes are shining with tears - happy tears, Jinyoung called it when Jaebum one day asked why he was crying - as Jinyoung brushes his thumb against Jaebum's cheek.

 

Jaebum places his hand which before was on Jinyoung's hip on top of Jinyoung's hand; squeezing it as he breathes out, "Nothing. You look so beautiful,"

 

"Am I?" Jinyoung grins as he flushes.

 

"Yeah, you look so beautiful,"

 

"Then, why don't you show me how beautiful I am? I probably look even more beautiful with your cum on my skin," Jinyoung was grinning wider when he blurted out the words but the grin across his face didn't last as Jaebum rams back inside him and a loud moan slips out from his mouth.

 

Jinyoung is indeed beautiful, Jaebum thought, even without his cum decorate on his skin. Jinyoung is so gentle, caring, lovely and much more which are totally opposites him and Jaebum sometimes thought that he doesn't deserves Jinyoung. That Jinyoung deserves better than him. But Jinyoung always prove him wrong. Jaebum is all flaws and he always felt insecure of Jinyoung but Jinyoung never once pushing him away but instead loves him as if he deserves the world. 

 

"Jaebum--" Jinyoung breathes out, panting heavily as the bed creaks under them and Jaebum pushes inside him, "Jaebum-- I'm going to--"

 

"I love you, Jinyoung," Jaebum pants. He kisses Jinyoung briefly on the lips and pulls away only to buries his face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck; placing kisses and sucks on the skin softly as he pushed harder and faster inside Jinyoung, "I love you so much, Jinyoung-ah. You're beautiful. Come for me, baby,"

 

Without words, Jinyoung braces his arms around Jaebum's shoulder, pulling him closer as he whispers "I love you too, Jaebum," before he cum on both of his chest and Jaebum's. Jinyoung breathes heavily as he realizes that Jaebum hasn't cum yet.

 

Pulling Jaebum closer to him, Jinyoung sucks softly on Jaebum's earlobe. When Jinyoung feels Jaebum shivers at the contact, Jinyoung whispers, "Don't you want me to be beautiful for you, Jaebum-ah?"

 

"You're already beautiful," Jaebum answers hoarsely, holding himself back from cumming inside Jinyoung. 

 

"I like to be even more beautiful for you. Only for you," Jinyoung cranes Jaebum's neck towards him and kisses Jaebum softly and pulls back after a moment only to whisper out, "Cum inside me, Jaebum,"

 

And Jaebum does. He took two hard thrust before he freezes and his hips quivers as he cum inside Jinyoung. Jinyoung let out a soft moan when Jaebum's cum fills up inside him. 

 

This is the moment that Jaebum will never miss out. Watching Jinyoung covers his hand with the back of his hand, his nose scrunches softly, eyes closed and face red as Jaebum cums inside him is the most beautiful part of Jinyoung, Jaebum thought. Or when Jinyoung slowly opens his eyes after and smiles at Jaebum so cutely, murmurs a 'thank you' and 'I love you' under his breath. Jaebum usually would smile back, like now, Jaebum smiles softly and leans down to presses their foreheads together before kisses Jinyoung as he pulls out from Jinyoung, making Jinyoung whines softly at the emptiness against his lips.

 

Jaebum grins as he pulls away from Jinyoung, gave Jinyoung a kiss on his forehead before he gets off Jinyoung to grab few wet tissues on their nightstand in the room and sits beside lying Jinyoung, wiping the cum on Jinyoung's chest and stomach before moving down to clean up the cum rolling down on Jinyoung's thighs. 

 

After Jaebum tossed off the wet tissues in the dustbin across their room after he cleaned himself up, Jaebum climbs on the bed and lies down next to already sleepy Jinyoung who is waiting for him on the bed. Jaebum places kisses on Jinyoung's bare shoulder as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung's waist from behind and pulls him closer. 

 

"You haven't answer my question earlier," Jinyoung mumbles sleepily. Fingers gently tapping on the back of Jaebum's hand.

 

"What was it again?" Jaebum asks as he nuzzles at the back of Jinyoung's ear, kissing it softly and Jinyoung hums happily as response. 

 

"Do I look pretty with the flower crown?" 

 

"You look pretty with everything, Jinyoungie," Jaebum smiles, hugging the younger tighter and the younger giggles. 

 

"Give me a kiss," 

 

So, Jaebum turns Jinyoung around, pulling Jinyoung even closer if that's possible and kisses Jinyoung. Kissing Jinyoung; Jaebum never get tired of it. Jinyoung's lips feels soft, warm and it fits very perfectly against Jaebum's and Jaebum loves it. When they breaks apart to catch some air, Jaebum stares at Jinyoung until the younger flushes under his gaze and giggles when Jaebum's finger trails his jaw. 

 

"What's wrong?" Jinyoung asks as he looks up at Jaebum, smiling as his eyelids almost drops to close. 

 

"Nothing," Jaebum murmurs, "Go to sleep,"

 

"Goodnight, Jaebum," Jinyoung hugs Jaebum tighter, "I love you. Always. I love you,"

 

Jaebum hums knowingly and showers Jinyoung with kisses as Jinyoung giggles as response before the sound of Jinyoung's giggle slows down until the sound of Jinyoung's soft and calm breath only can be heard in the room. Jaebum pulls away and stares at Jinyoung's sleeping face. 

 

Even after all these years, from the first day he met Jinyoung, which it has been few years ago, until today, he's blessed. To have Jinyoung still by his side after all these years they went through together, it's a bless. Through ups and downs, happiness and sadness, with Jinyoung, it's always a bless.

 

To be madly in love with Jinyoung and to spend all his years until the end of his breath with Jinyoung are the only thing that Jaebum always wish before he goes to sleep; with Jinyoung in his arms.

 


End file.
